Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/27
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca ŁAWKA POD KASZTANEM NA WALE. Kilka dni minęło, które żadnej odmiany w sposobie bycia osób w przeszłym rozdziale wzmiankowanych nie przyniosły. Ludomir równie smutny i z prawdziwymi uczuciami nie wynurzający się, pod pozorem jeszcze złego zdrowia z pokoju swego nie wychodził, choć w istocie młodość biorąc górę nad wszystkimi przyczynami, które zniszczyć to zdrowie byłyby powinny, znacznie go była już polepszyła. W samotnych tych godzinach walki nieustanne - jakem już powiedziała, miotały umysłem Ludomira i zbolałe jego burzyły serce. Nareście myśl jedna, wracając mu się i stając ustawnie w pamięci, wahania wszystkie zatrzymała i utwierdziła go w sposobie, jakim na przyszłość miał działać, a myśl ta była: że ponieważ słychać było, że wojna znowu wskrzesić się miała, z niczym nikomu nie wynurzywszy się ujechać z Krzewina i do wojska wrócić, gdzie nareście koniec życia spotkać spodziewał się, życia, które od urodzenia samego opuszczeniem tylko, trudami i goryczą napełnione było... Rozumiejąc Malwinę zmienioną dla siebie i ukochaną przez brata, nie chciał być zawadą w szczęściu tym, dla których wszystkie w życiu szczęścia z rozkoszą by oddał. Wolał tedy z siebie najboleśniejszą uczynić ofiarę. Przyczyna zaś tajnego ujechania z Krzewina była ta, że nie czuł w sobie możności widzenia raz jeszcze Malwiny i siły oderwania się potem od niej na zawsze. Skrycie więc (nie zwierzywszy się nawet wiernemu Ezechielowi) naznaczył sobie dzień wyjazdu i w wigilią dnia tego myśląc nazajutrz rzucać na zawsze, co tylko go do życia przywiązywało, nie mógł na sobie przemóc, żeby raz jeszcze nie odwiedzić i nie pożegnać przynajmniej tych miejsc, które były świadkami krótkich i jedynie szczęśliwych chwil w całym życia jego przeciągu. Rano ze świtem, by nikogo obudzonego z zamku nie spotkał, i gdy na folwarku wszyscy jeszcze najgłębiej spoczywali, Ludomir, wstawszy z sercem ściśnionym, a raczej przytłoczonym najboleśniejszymi uczuciami, wyszedł od siebie niepostrzeżony i ku Krzewinowi samotne kroki obrócił. Rok mijał właśnie, jak w tym samym miesiącu Ludomir był wyznał Malwinie miłość nieograniczoną, którą w sercu jego była wzbudziła, jak wzajemności jej śmiał się był domyślać, i jak, rozumiejąc się jej niegodnym, od niej się był oderwał. Przeszedłszy przez łąkę, na której przed rokiem dzień imienin Malwiny obchodzono, postrzegł kamień z napisem, przy którym niebawnie rozumiał, że zwłoki jego przynajmniej spoczywać będą - i znalazłszy łódkę przy brzegu zostawioną na drugą stronę rzeki przepłynął. Wysiadłszy na ląd i myśli jego, i uczucia wzięły inny poniekąd kierunek. Gdy stopę na tej czarującej ziemi postawił, gdy tym powietrzem oddychać zaczął, które z tchem Malwiny zmieszane mu się zdawało, gdy nareszcie znalazł się wpośród tej krainy, gdzie pamiątki niezliczone rozkoszą napawały serce jego, gdzie pierwszy raz ukochał, gdzie pierwszy raz był kochany, gdzie każdy obrót, każde spojrzenie, każdy krok, co czynił, przedstawiały mu wspomnienia męczących wprawdzie chwil niektórych, ale też krocie nieprzebranych szczęśliwości, kiedy się znalazł otoczonym tymi niemymi świadkami pierwszej i jedynej miłości swojej, przeistoczonym stał się zupełnie. Przedsięwzięcia, zgryzoty, zmartwienia - wszystko natychmiast zniknęło; miłość tylko i Malwina w sercu jego zostały. Miłość i Malwina - te słowa z głębi serca wymawiał Ludomir... Miłość i Malwina - powtarzały echa po wonnych dolinach Krzewina. Spiesznym krokiem, jakby lotnymi uniesiony skrzydłami, szedł Ludomir; rad by był w jednym momencie obiec (i niejako na nowo odzyskać) wszystkie miejsca, które tylokrotnie z Malwina obchodził. Wzrok swój chciwie napawał rozlicznymi widokami, na które w tej wdzięcznej krainie tylokrotnie razem patrzali; wszędy jej postać anielska mu się wyobrażała, wszędy głos jej łagodny słyszeć mu się zdawało, wszędy ją czuł, wszędy ją widział, od nieba, od natury całej odzyskania jej wymagał. I czując potęgę i najwyższy kres miłości: - Ach, nadto już ją kocham - rzekł w uniesieniu - abym twardych nawet nie ubłagał losów? Żelazne ich prawa przełamać potrafi miłość moja, takowa miłość wszystko zwyciężyć powinna? Już bliższy domu, okna pokojów Malwiny mógł rozeznać Ludomir; furtka od kwiecistej zagrody była otwartą, wszedł do oddzielnego jej ogrodu. Ten ogród, jak wiemy, z jednej strony różanym płotem od reszty krainy był oddzielony, a z drugiej zielonym wałem strzeżony od Wisły. Wszystkie te lube przedmioty drogimi są znajomościami Ludomira. Ale widok wału osobliwie, gdzie przed rokiem o tej samej niemal godzinie ostatni raz sam na sam rozmawiał z Malwina, najbardziej go rozrzewnił... Biegnie ku ławce, którą kasztan stuletni rozłożystym swym cieniem okrywa; tam wyznał kochance pierwszy i ostatni raz nieszczęśliwą miłość swoją, tam pierwsze i ostatnie słowo miłości z ust kochanki usłyszał, tam zgłodniałe serce pragnie napoić tymi unoszącymi wspomnieniami albo też w gwałtownym tłoku uczuć spotkać nareście i koniec wszystkich utrapień... Leci Ludomir, serce jego bijąc gwałtownie zdaje się z mężnych chcieć piersi się wyrwać, dobiega do ławki - o Boże! o nieba! o wszystkie w przyrodzeniu szczęśliwości! Malwina!... Istotnie Malwinę samą ujrzał Ludomir i z głębi duszy: - Nieba litościwe - krzyknął - któreście pozwoliły, bym ją ujrzał raz jeszcze, już i w waszej nawet mocy nie jest teraz mię od niej oderwać! Padł przed nią na kolana, wszystko prócz niej zapomniał na świecie. Miłość zapamiętała zdawała się przez wzrok jego do niej się przedzierać; w mowie obłąkanej taż miłość tak długo przytłumiona i dusza najgorętszymi miotana namiętnościami mimowolnie i bez ładu się wynurzały. - Malwino - mówił - ulubiona, ubóstwiona Malwino, nikt cię tak nic kochał jak ja, dla ciebie jednej żyć pragnę na świecie, dla ciebiem śmierci w krwawej szukał wojnie, tyś godziny moje, dni, życie, serce napełniała. Postać twoja anielska towarzyszyła chwilom moim samotnym. Malwino! nadto ciebie już kocham, abyś dla mnie zmienną, nieczułą, okrutną była! Malwino? powiedz słowo, podnieś te oczy, w których ja zawsze nieba szukałem! Podnieś je bez gniewu, a ja jeszcze niebo w nich znajdę. Powtórz to słowo, co przed rokiem na tym samym miejscu z ust twoich słyszałem, a wtedy i nieba żądać nie będę! "Niewdzięczny!" wyrzekłaś naówczas, odpowiadając na wszystkie uskarżania się moje przed tobą. W tym jednym słowie pierwszy promień nadziei, pierwsze wyobrażenie szczęścia po-strzegłem, ale też i źrzódło rozpaczy, bo śmiejąc z niego wzajemności twojej domyślać się, a nie sądząc się naówczas godnym twojej ręki, od ciebie oderwać się zniewoliłem. Ale to słowo z ust Malwiny słyszane, to słowo przez tkliwą jej duszę wyrzeczone głęboko i na wieki w mym sercu się wyryło. Na tarczy mojej jak godło i upominek jedyny mego szczęścia wyryć go kazałem. Tam samaś go ujrzała w tej chwili na zawsze mi pamiętnej, gdy w dzień turniejów, rozumiejąc, iż waleczność nadgradzasz nieznajomego ci rycerza, nadgradzałaś w stałym Ludomirze chęć jedyną ściągnienia twojej uwagi, chęć, która jedynie dała mi zwycięstwo. Malwino! wczoraj jeszcze, przed kilku godzinami w rozpaczy pogrążony, rzucać cię na wieki żądałem. Myśl ta okropna... zabijająca... że inny, że mój brat... - Niewdzięczny? - krzyknęła Malwina wpośród płaczu i łkania, które natłokiem uczuć wzbudzone ledwo jej odetchnąć dozwalały. "Niewdzięczny" - to jedno słowo wyrzec mogła i padła bez mocy na ręce Ludomira. Czymże by najdłuższe mowy w porównaniu być mogły? W tym jednym słowie miłość, szczęście, niebo ujrzał Ludomir; wszystkie wątpliwości, wszystkie bojaźni znikły. Przekonany zupełnie i nie pomyśliwszy nawet, by zapytać się o jakie wytłumaczenie, przycisnął kochankę do serca wrzącego w uniesieniu. - O nieba! - zawołał - i życie mi już teraz odebrać możecie, doznałem w nim, co tylko dać mogą rozkoszy najtkliwsze duszy uczucia od was nadane! Porywczością tego uniesienia strwożona, Malwina wyrwała się z rąk Ludomira; lecz choć łzy kropliste zbladło lica jeszcze rosiły, uśmiech anielski pomiędzy nimi ujrzeć na jej twarzy już można było. Ale Ludomir, rozumiejąc ją zbytecznym tym uniesieniem zrażoną: - Ach, nieszczęśliwy - rzekł - cóżem uczynił? Gniewem twoim, Malwino, karzą mnie może nieba za moje o bracie moim zapomnienie. On ciebie także kocha, on twojej wzajemności, szczęścia swego także oczekuje! Malwino! Bogiem się świadczę, iż dziś rano jeszcze ujechać tajemnie z Krzewina, ofiarę zupełną uczynić z siebie dla szczęścia brata chciałem... Ale, Malwino, ujrzałem ciebie, słowo przez ciebie wymówione zalało rozkoszą serce moje i wszystkich przedsięwzięć zapomniałem, wszystko prócz ciebie znikło na świecie i teraz już nie jest w mocy mojej, nawet już i nie w twojej, bym ciebie mógł porzucić. Karz mnie, każ mi umrzeć, ale nie każ mi od ciebie się odrywać; tego jednego dla ciebie uczynić nie mogę! - Ludomirze luby! - rzekła na to Malwina - uspokój zapęd bolesny tkliwego równie jak szlachetnego serca. Jeśli z postaci, to pewnie nie ze stałości brat twój podobnym jest tobie; strata Malwiny bynajmniej go martwić nie będzie, gdyż owe lekkie zapały, które nowość, a może przeszkody, w jego sercu dla mnie były wznieciły, w nowej (a spodziewam się trwalszej) miłości ku mojej siostrze ugaszonymi zostały. Co do mnie zaś - zapłoniwszy się ciszej dołożyła Malwina - serca ci mego oddawać nic mogę, gdyż ty jeden na świecie i od dawna już go posiadasz. Ale przyjmij dzisiaj rękę Malwiny, tej Malwiny, która bez Ludomira żadnego już nie mogłaby doznać szczęścia! Radość, uniesienia, szaleństwa - ledwo że nie powiem - które na te słowa całkiem zajęły serce Ludomira, nie przedsięwezmę określać, gdyż tego bym nigdy nie wydołała. Świadoma przez doświadczenie bolesnych uczuć łatwiej by mi było je opisać, ale radość i szczęście nadto mało mi są znajome, ażebym dokładnie wydać je mogła. Tyle tylko powiem, iż szczęśliwszego jestestwa w tej chwili od Ludomira w całym przyrodzeniu pojąć by nic można było i że Malwina z głębi duszy dzieliła wszystkie jego uczucia. Gdy odmęt radości dozwolił im rozmawiać trochę spokojniej, Ludomir wytłumaczył wszystkie postępki swoje Malwinie od momentu, gdy przed rokiem poznał ją był w Krzewinie i gdy ją potem był odjechał: jak stan wątpliwy i nieznany zdawał mu się upodlający, jak wyznać go przed nią nie było w jego mocy i jak dlatego przysięgę od niej wymógł, że odkryć tajemnicy, którą się zasłaniał, nigdy w żadnym czasie szukać nie będzie, jak potem do Telimeny, opiekunki swojej, wróciwszy, smutek i tęsknoty go nie opuszczały, jak w kilka miesięcy później listy do tejże Telimeny, z Warszawy pisane, o miłości księcia Melsztyńskiego do Malwiny doniosły; jak nareście list jeden doszedł oznajmujący za wiadomość niezawodną bliskie ich pobranie się. - Wtedy, ukochana Malwino, wtedy głowę zupełnie straciłem i nie ostrzegłszy nawet Telimeny, bez żadnego zastanowienia, bez żadnego układu, dniem i nocą lecąc, stanąłem w Warszawie. Stanąwszy tam, dokąd z takim pośpiechem leciałem, nic przedsięwziąć nie byłem w stanie. Aż nadto czując głęboko tę nieszczęśliwą granicę, która nas dzieliła, udać się do ciebie nie śmiałem, poznać zaś, widzieć nawet księcia Melsztyńskiego, przemóc na sobie nie mogłem; i nie znając ani jednej osoby w całej Warszawie kryłem się przez dzień niemal z obłąkanymi zmysłami, wieczorem po pustych ulicach i odludnych przedmieściach snułem się jak mara nocna. Podczas jednej z tych przechadzek nad brzegiem Wisły poznałem poczciwego Dżęgę, który podobno zupełnym mnie wariatem osądził widząc, że w wodę lecieć chciałem za kawałkiem muślinu, któren wiatr mi wyrwawszy w Cygana sieć zaplątał. - Ach, Ludomirze! - wtem przerwała Malwina - serce się nigdy nie omyla. Poznaję teraz w tym niewytłumaczonym powabie, który myśli moje zwracał ku temu mniemanemu wariatowi, ku temu mniemanemu czainemu rycerzowi, ku temu nareście nieszczęśliwemu przyjacielowi Ezechiela, poznaję aż nadto niezmienną miłość, którą Ludomir jeden jedynie wzbudzić mógł w sercu moim... - Oto jest muślin ten tak drogi dla mnie - znowu ją przerywając i pokazując muślin rzekł Ludomir - ten sam welum, co ciebie osłaniał, o moja najdroższa Malwino, i któren zdjąwszy z siebie, na tejże samej ławce rok temu zostawiłaś. Jam go uchwycił naówczas i odtąd przy moim zawsze sercu był schowany; on wkoło mej ręki obwiniony jedyną moją był ozdobą przy czarnej zbroi w dniu turniejów i do śmierci najdroższym dla mnie będzie upominkiem. - Szarfą twoją niechaj na zawsze stanie się, rycerzu o czarnej zbroi - z tkliwym uśmiechem powiedziała na to Malwina - miłość ci ją daje... Oby tylko moc w sobie mieć mogła od wszelkich bronienia cię nieszczęść. Nie dziwię się teraz - mówiła dalej - memu nadnaturalnemu zajęciu dla tego skrytego, dla tego czarnego rycerza, zajęciu, które tylko wówczas wymawiałam sobie. Nie dziwię się takoż, dlaczego w czasie kwesty w katedrze, gdym ujrzała (jak wtedy rozumiałam) księcia Melsztyńskiego, serce moje, które od przyjazdu mego do Warszawy bynajmniej dla niego miłości nie czuło, w ten moment najtkliwsze uczucia, którychem w Krzewinie była doznała, przejęły go natychmiast... - Ach, droga, luba, ukochana Malwino! i mnie na zawsze pamiętny ten moment, gdym cię w kościele tak niespodzianie i najpierwszy raz ujrzał w Warszawie. Ale coś wtedy może wyrzec chciała... - Chętnie teraz powtórzę, o mój Ludomirze, gdyż to było wyznanie najszczerszej miłości; ale oddając ci serce bez żadnej granicy wytłumaczyć ci pragnę wszelkie tego serca w każdym czasie uczucia, więc słuchaj: - Przyjechawszy przeszłej zimy do Warszawy, gdym ujrzała twego brata, widzieć ciebiem rozumiała; ale błąd to oczu był, a nie serca. Oczy moje widziały w nim Ludomira, serce moje nigdy w nim Ludomira nie znalazło i mimo tego niepojętego podobieństwa w postaci, w głosie, w imionach, mimo życzeń Zdzisława, namów ciotki i siostry mojej, mimo wszelkich okoliczności, które mnie przekonywały, że książę Melsztyński w istocie moim jest Ludomirem, mimo tego wszystkiego serce moje wzdrygało się na samą myśl łączenia z nim losu mojego. Przyjaźń i wdzięczność jakimściś niewyraźnym powabem przyciągały mnie ku twemu bratu, ale odrazę niepojętą czułam do niego, skoro miłości ode mnie żądał. Srodze tę płochą zmienność wymawiałam sobie, najboleśniejszych mąk, jakie tylko czułość miotana przeciwnościami pełnymi goryczy tworzyć może, doznawałam ustawnie. Z żalem, z rozrzewnieniem przypominałam szczęśliwe chwile Krzewina z lubym pędzone Ludomirem i razem tegoż Ludomira w świetnej postaci księcia Melsztyńskiego kochać mi już nie było podobno. Jednak obowiązaną względem niego być się rozumiałam i własnymi wyrzutami strapiona, znaglona życzeniem Zdzisława, radami całej familii, głosem niemal całej publiczności (choć będąc przekonaną, że wieczne moje czynię nieszczęście), wzięłam była nareście przedsięwzięcie uczynić z siebie ofiarę i dać na koniec przyrzeczenie księciu Melsztyńskiemu, że po skończonej wojnie za niego pójdę. Tę przysięgę wiecznego nieszczęścia wyrzec już miałam, gdy naówczas w ogrodach wilanowskich widmo okropne, jakem wtedy sądziła, a raczej anioł stróż mój, jak teraz dochodzę, dokonać mi tej przysięgi nie dozwolił, przysięgi, którą łączyłam się na wieki z tym, którego nie mogłam kochać, a odrywając się od tego, którego jedynie kochać mogę. Teraz wiesz wszystko, luby Ludomirze, i jeśli w postępkach co sądzisz nagannego, to przebacz, wspominając, że uczucia moje w każdym czasie i w najmniej pospolitych zdarzeniach tobie jednemu poświęcone były. - Ja bym cię miał obwiniać, moja najdroższa Malwino? Ciebie, w której anioła i postać znajduję, i duszę? Ciebie, w której sercu niebian czerpam słodycze? Nie, nie sądzę, nie widzę, nie czuję nic innego, tylko to, żem najszczęśliwszy w całym przyrodzeniu i że tobiem to szczęście winien! Okropne, prawda, miewałem chwile w przeciągu życia mojego. okropne było to uczucie posępnego, upakarzającego wstydu, które wątpliwość i tajemnica urodzenia mego z samej młodości w serce moje wlały i wszystkie zdarzenia mego losu tą goryczą truły. Najokropniejszy zaś w całym przeciągu życia był ten moment, gdy - obłąkany nawiasem w ogrodach wilanowskich - już miałem usłyszeć przyrzeczenie twoje bratu mojemu, który wtedy z imienia księcia Melsztyńskiego i z losu świetnego (tak od mego różniącego się) był mi tylko znajomy. Krzyk mój szalony, któren rozpacz nierozważna naówczas z łona mego wyrwała, przerwał twoje słowa. Więcej nie wiem, co się wtedy w Wilanowie działo, gdyż rozumiejąc się przekonanym, że nigdy już moją nie będziesz, obłąkany w rozpaczy wybiegłem, sam nie wiem jak, z ogrodu i biegnąc ku Warszawie, spotkawszy piąty pułk ułanów maszerujący na wojnę, przystałem natychmiast za prostego żołnierza do tego pułku, w jedynej nadziei znalezienia w tym stanie prędszej śmierci. Tam, ręką Opatrzności prowadzony, rozumiejąc, że rywala nienawidzonego ratuję, brata własnego od śmierci obroniłem. Resztę zdarzeń moich od dobrego już słyszałaś Ezechiela. Dłużej smutnymi wspomnieniami nie chcę zachmurzać myśli twoich, osobliwie w chwili, gdy ja sam nie pojmuję, żem kiedykolwiek boleśnego mógł doznać uczucia. Na te słowa pełne tkliwości rozczulona Malwina, jak niegdyś w raju Ewa Oddała rękę w ręce młodego kochanka i spłonęła jak zorza przy wrotach poranka. Ludomir rękę tę łzami radości oblał i przyciskając ją do serca: - Boże! - zawołał - czymże być musi niebo, jeśli jeszcze przewyższa rozkosz, której doznaję.